


Break the Silence

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mute!Peter, Muteness, Papa Steve, Superfamily (Marvel), Traumatized Peter, dad tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When five year old Peter Parker witnesses his Aunt and Uncles Murder, he becomes mute. His new Super hero daddies don't seem to mind, finding their silent little boy a big comfort. He listened, and they loved. Even if their little boy never said a word, they'd love him regardless.





	Break the Silence

He'd spoken before, not long ago. Long enough ago many found it odd, he was only 5 when he saw his Uncle and Aunt shot and killed before him. It's only been a few months, but he still wasn't over it. He held to the silence. He didn't scream then, he wouldn't scream now.

When two of earth's mightiest heroes adopted him, he'd wanted to speak. Wanted to thank them, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than cling to them tightly. He hoped they understood. Of course they were aware of what had happened, aware of why the words always seemed to escape him before they could even pass his lips.

They didn't seem to mind, they loved him all the same. Sure it made some things difficult, not being able to explain his fears as he shook and sobbed into the billionaire's or super soldier's chest. When he was upset, Peter knew somehow they both had seen their fair share of horror. Whether it be subconsciously or not, Peter hugged them tighter to let them know they'd be okay too.

A deep sadness alway's resonated in daddy, not that there wasn't sadness in Papa. But he certainly handled it better than daddy. Peter understood, clinging to his dad as much as he'd allow. Those times when daddy looked down at him with sad eyes, filled with unspoken promises. Peter believed his daddy would become silent too. 

It made him want to talk, to not let him become what he had. But daddy talked a lot, always avoiding the thing's that'd hurt him or other's.

When Peter had nightmares, Tony talked soothingly for hours. About all the thing's in the world he had to look forward to. Stark Industries, college, vacations, maybe even a family of his own. About how much he loved him and Steve, about how grateful he was to hold him in his arms.

Often times in those moment's in the middle of the night, Tony let some things slip. Maybe because Peter wouldn't tell anyone else, wouldn't judge him for it, just silently listened; offering as much comfort as he could. 

In the morning it was all smiles, Peter decidedly sitting on Steve's lap while he ate. Tony hidden far away in his lab. He enjoyed playing with Papa, they mostly drew. Steve liked teaching him these things, and for a little boy he'd gotten rather good. Often when they colored, Steve voiced his own fears, much like Tony did at night. Peter listened well, as he held the crayon absently sketching.

He liked drawing his parent's, and the other Avenger's. Thought's of dread overpowered him then, thought's of the gun going off and this time it was Papa and Daddy falling to the floor in a crash of blood. Peter hadn't realized he'd started crying, he noticed when he could no longer distinguish the drawing beneath him because his tears had destroyed it.

Steve noticed as well, "Hey buddy, everything okay. Papa's here," he cooed, lifting Peter into his arms. Peter nuzzled into his broad chest, holding tightly, he'd lost too much. He didn't want to lose them too. 

"Hush love, everything's okay," Steve whispered, running a hand through his hair. Rocking them gently until Peter could only hiccup, and hold limply to Steve's shirt. The tear's sliding down his face. Steve gently wiped them away, settling him on his hip. 

Tony walked in the room, a rag in his arms as he cleared the grease from his hand's. His hair windswept, tinges of grease in the strands.  It was obvious he'd been running his hand's through it.

"What's with the waterworks?" Tony asked, chucking the rag onto the table before inspecting Peter. And for once Peter's lips moved, "I love you," before falling into another fit of sobs. 

Both men's eyes widened, before filling with tears themselves. "We love you too baby," Tony cried, Steve whispering his love in agreement. 

They hugged for hours. Peter slept in-between them that night. And when the nightmares came, he voiced his fear's. 


End file.
